Martin We cant be !
by Minaah
Summary: Martin x Oc. his ex is back and what is he and his ex hiding ? read and review..
1. Chapter 1

OK so im starting a new fan fic

This is a Without A Trace Fan fic

It is a MartinXOC

Hope you like it

Read and Review

Ok so I will start

OC Info

Name: Miriam Sanalias

Age: 4 Years younger than Martin

Occupation: Antique Shop Owner.

There will be some other Ocs in this story because it is a crime scene show but I will introduce them.

Ok so lets start

…..

"Martin," yelled Danny from across the room as he saw his best friend coming in to work.

"We got a case already," yawned Martin.

"AS a matter of fact we did," laughed Elena.

"Nice," yawned Martin again.

"So who went missing," asked Sam?

"A girl name Miriam Sanalias," replied Jack. AS soon as Jack said that it struck a nerve at Martin and became stuff.

"Are you ok Martin," asked Vivian as the whole team turned.

"Yeah I am," Martin said quietly.

"She is 24 and an Antique shop owner," said Danny.

"Who would kidnap an antique shop owner," asked Elena.

"Someone who wants revenge," Laughed Jack.

"Dammit," said Martin under his breath.

"Are you sure you are ok," asked Danny a bit worried for his bestfriend.

"yeah I am fine," replied Martin.

"Ok than, Viv and Sam check through her phone calls in the pass 45 hours, Danny and Elena go to the antique shop and talk to people who have seen her, and Martin you come with me because you been an egg all day so he will come with me and look into her background crime records," said Jack.

"She doesn't have any," replied Martin.

"And how will you know that," asked Jack?

"Ah no reason, lets go," replied Martin.

"He is a bit weried," said Sam.

Everyone got up and started to figure out what was going on

- Antique Shop-

"Hey, You are Carly right," asked Danny?

"yeah I am and I work with Miriam and I don't know why she disappeared or what happened," replied Carly.

"Um we didn't say anything," replied Elena.

"Does she have any enemies," asked Danny.

"She usually keep to her self but she talks about her ex a lot," replied Carly.

"Who is her ex," asked Elena.

"Some guy name Martin Fitzgerald, they broke up about 5 years ago, but I think she still likes him," replied Carly.

This gave Elena and Danny both a shock and Danny took out his phone and showed a pic of Martin and him.

"Is this Martin," asked Danny?

"yeah you know him," asked Carly?

"Yeah," replied Danny.

"Thanks for your help, we will get back with you," replied Elena.

Elena and Danny both got to the car.

"Is that why Martin had that shock thing when he saw her," asked Elena.

"I don't know, he never mentioned her, and I don't think he even has anything to do with it," said Danny.

"We don't know that we need to question her more about this," replied Elena.

"I know but I just don't think Martin would do something like that," said Danny worried.

"She did say Martin was her ex," said Elena.

"Lets go back to fine out what the others got," said Danny and drove back to the office.

Elena and Martin came back looking worried and Martin had a blank expression

"Any news," asked Vivan.

"Yeah this girl is like a goody tissue," replied Sam.

"She really is," said Jack.

"Well we found out about her ex," said Danny calmly.

This hit Martin and he tried to get up.

"Sit down Martin," said Elena.

"Whats up," asked Jack?

"You guys look worried," said VIvan.

"Her ex was our Martin," said Elena.

"What," said Sam.

"Dammit, What the hell," yelled Martin.

"Martin listen," said Danny.

"No I don't want ive been in a lot of pain because of her and I don't want anything to do with her, she broke up with me," snapped Martin and got out of the room.

"What was that," said Sam.

-ok that was the first chap-

tell me how it is

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Ok im gonna conutine please review

Lol

Chap 2

"What is up with Martin," asked Jack?

"I will talk to him," replied Sam getting up and going to Martin.

"I don't get this," said Danny.

"We need to find this girl," yelled Vivian.

"Maybe there something in her past," said Elena.

"We need to talk to Martin than," said Danny worried.

-With Sam and Martin-

"Martin, what is up with you," asked Sam.

"Nothing, she was just my ex and I have moved on and I know she doesn't like me," replied Martin calmly.

"You don't know that," replied Sam.

"Yes I do," said Martin.

"Ok than, Are you over me," asked Sam?

"Yeah I am," said Martin and walked passed her to the room.

"guys I am sorry," replied Martin.

"Its fine Martin," replied Elena.

"Um we need to question you," asked Jack.

"I knew this was coming," replied Martin.

"Ok so Marty, how long did you guys date," asked Danny.

"We dated for about 4 and a half years," replied Martin.

"Why did you guys break up," asked Jack.

"I don't know that answer to that caz she broke up with me witout an explanation and she didn't tell me, I tried to contact her, we had an engagement and she broke it and that is when I left Seattle," replied Martin.

"So that mean there must be something that happened and maybe that came with her to New York," replied Sam.

"Maybe," said Martin.

"Whatever it is might be bad," replied Elena.

"We need to question people than," said Jack and everyone decided to go look for more information.

"I think I will know someone who knows," said Martin and took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hmmm," said Elena.

"hey its me Martin, I have to ask something about Miriam," asked Martin over the phone.

-Phone conversation—

He dialed to Miriam old friend Drake.

Drake: What is it?

Martin: Did anything happen to Miriam before we broke up?

Drake: I don't know

Martin: You should know because she acted weird for 3 months and than broke up with me and I know you are close with her so answer me.

Drake: I am still in Seattle and plus wasn't it your rich boy attitude that made her breakup with you.

Martin: SHUT UP AND NO ITS NOT AND ANSWER ME WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?

Danny got up and took the phone from Martin "Calm down"

"Sorry"

martin: WE will talk later and hanged up the phone.

"I think you should go get something to drink," said Jack and Martin left.

"I think he still likes her," said Danny with a concerned face.

"You could tell," replied VIvan.

"What did martin mean by she acted different," asked Elena.

Martin came in and said "She acted different because she didn't want to be with me. When I would hug her she would be scared of me. She barley talked. She wanted to be alone. I don't know what happened"

Martin had really sad eyes and everyone noticed.

"I think im gonna go get coffee," said Martin with a fake smile and keft.

"He does like her," said Sam.

"He has that face on," replied Jack.

"Do you think she was raped," asked Danny.

"Why you say tht," asked Elena.

"If she was acting like that it is a possibitly," replied Danny.

"And Martin did say everything was fine, until that and maybe she feels some type of guilt," said Vivan.

"that could be the possibitly but we cant tell this Martin. He already having a hard time," replied Jack.

"Your right," said Sam.

"I hope you are right," said Danny.

"Check on that guy Drake," said Jacl

"One step ahead of you," said Elena, and "Look"

His record came up

Drake Shaw

Criminal Record : Arrest for Sexual Harassment

Age : 27

"bad record," said Danny.

"this could be it," said Jack and went to trace his phone call.

"He lied to Martin," said Vivan.

"About what," asked Danny.

"He is in New York," said Sam.

"Whos in New York," asked Martin.

"Um well," replied Danny.

"Don't hide anything from me guys I wanna know because she still means something to me even if she hates me," replied Martin worried.

"Fine." Said Danny sadly and told him what they think.

"No this cant be, I would've known she tells me everything," said Martin holding his head.

"We don't have proof but that's what it seems," said Vivan.

"I always hated Drake," said Martin.

"Why is that," asked Jack.

"He tried to kiss her once but that was a long time ago," said Martin.

"That was important you shouldve told us," said Danny.

"My bad," said Martin.

It was silence for a few minutes until Martin said " Do you think we will fine her,"

"I am not sure," replied Danny.

Ok so how was it

Please review if you want me to countine…


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while

Ok so im gonna write chap 3

Leave reviews =)

….

Chap 3

"So Danny, I have checked out on Drake and the NY police are bringing him in," said Elena.

"I wanna talk to him," said Martin getting up.

"Uhhh no you don't," replied Danny.

"Danny and I will interrogate him," responded Jack.

"Fine," said Martin and went through Miriam's records again.

"Someone has to known what the hell is going on," said Sam.

-Integration Room—

"So Drake you lied to a federal officer," said Danny.

"So what I hate that guy," replied Drake.

"And why do you hate Martin," asked Jack.

"Because he tried to steal Miriam from me with his rich attitude like really," said Drake.

"Explain please," said Danny.

"So like Miriam and I use to go out before we even met Martin and when he met he would always try to flirt at her," said Drake.

"And," said Jack.

"So one day he like forced her and she did not want to and so finally after a while she broke up with him and got with me again, He never got caught cause you know he is rich," replied Drake.

"So where is Miriam," asked Danny?

"I don't know, she aint with me," replied Drake.

"You really think I am going to buy what you said, Martin is a federal officer and this lie your puling isn't gonna cut it," said Danny.

"It's the truth," replied Drake.

"We will be the one verifying that and until than sit tight," replied Jack as they both left the room.

- Outside of the Integration Room-

"What did he say," asked Martin.

"He lied saying that he use to go out with her and how you stole her from him and how u raped her," replied Danny.

"Please do not tell me you believe him," replied Martin.

"Is it true," asked Jack.

"No I would never, and she never went out with him," replied Martin.

"I hope you are right," replied Elena.

"I am not lying," whispered Martin.

"I believe you," said Danny.

"Thanks man," replied Martin.

"Anytime," replied Danny.

"Looks like I am going to Seattle,' said Jack.

"I am coming with," replied Sam.

"What about us," asked Martin?

"Wait," replied Jack.

While they were discussing Martin Dad Victor came.

"You should not be on this case," said Victor and Martin turned around.

Everyone also turned around looking at the older Fitzgerald.

"And why is that," asked Martin.

"Because that girl is bad news, how many times did you break the house rules for her and look what she did to you," replied Victor.

"I do not care," replied Martin.

"Please do not tell me you still like her," asked Victor.

"What if I still do," replied Martin.

"That girl is a problem, Because I remember the day she broke up with you and how broken you were and you didn't leave your room and remember how u were than, she is nothing but a low girl and she isn't even in our standard, she owes an antique shop, so what, she is still not ad high as we are," replied Victor furiously.

"I do not care, this is not about the money, this is about finding her," replied Martin.

"I think you should calm down Mr. Fitzgerald," said Danny.

"Do what ever the hell you want, just don't come home crying like last time," replied Victor and left.

"You cried," asked Jack.

"What, no," replied Martin and left the room.

"He cried," asked Danny?

"I think he did," replied Elena.

Martin came back to the room "I did not cry"

"You did too," teased Danny.

"NO I didn't," replied Martin.

"Yes," replied Danny laughing.

With Danny laughing so did Martin.

- In Seattle-

"Are you Miriam Sanalias foster parents," asked Jack.

"Yeah," said her mom.

"Can we come in we have a few questions," asked Sam.

"Is she ok," asked her mom?

"We do not know," replied Jack.

"why," asked her mom?

"She is missing." Replied Jack.

"OH no," replied her mom

as they came in they asked there questions and it turned out the mom did not know anything.

As the left

"That was not a big help," said Sam.

"Yeah but I do not know I feel like it was in those three months she was acting weird with Martin," replied Jack.

"Same here," replied Sam.

Sam and Jack came back from Seattle because they found no luck and went to her antique shop.

"So Carly I have a few more questions from you," asked Jack.

"Yes you may ask," said Carly.

"Can I get the security camera for the shop," said Sam?

"Yes you may," replied Carly.

Carly came out and gave the tape and they went back to the FBI center and told the girl(forgot her name) to view it.

"I am worried," said Martin to Danny.

"Do not worry we will find her," said Danny.

Everyone was quiet until they got a call from Carly.

"Yes Carly," asked Vivian.

"Well Miriam is back," said Carly.

"When did she get back," asked Jack.

"Like about 15 minutes ago," said Carly.

"Danny and Elena go the antique shop our missing person is not missing," said Jack.

"Wait what," Martin got up.

"Martin relax, something's not right," said Jack.

_ AT the Antique shop—

"So Miriam where have you been for the past day and a half," asked Elena?

"I was just out and got back I did not know I was going to be followed," replied Miriam quietly.

"Yeah but you didn't tell anyone," asked Danny.

"I did not need to," replied Miriam.

"Well you should have because you wasted FBI time," said Danny a bit furious. Elena put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Why did you leave," asked Elena.

"Its my personal life you should leave," snapped Miriam.

"You are talking to a federal agent you better calm down," yelled Martin entering the antique shop.

"Whats he doing here," Miriam said in a shock tone.

"He is a federal agent that was looking for you," replied Jack also entering.

"Now do you want to tell us what happened or we go look for it," asked Vivian.

"There is nothing," Miriam said softly lowering her gaze from them.

"DON'T LIE TO ME," yelled Martin.

"I am not," whispered Miriam.

"Let me talk to her alone," said Martin.

"Fine," replied Jack and he told everyone to leave including Drake and Carly.

In the antique shop was just Miriam and Martin.

"What happened," asked Martin calming down.

"Nothing I just went out," replied Miriam backing away a little.

Martin grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him "Don't lie to me," he whispered

"I am scared," she responded.

"Of what," he asked holding her wrist lighter.

"Drake," she whispered so low.

"Of what," asked Martin.

"Nothing," she yelled and pushed him.

"Miriam," he yelled.

"don't touch me please," pushed Miriam looking really scared.

"Why are you so scared, what is wrong," asked Martin?

"Nothing," replied Miriam.

Martin let out a sigh and left the shop

"What happened," asked Danny.

"I don't know," Martin snapped.

"Fine, case is closed," replied Jack annoyed.

_-Antique shop-

Miriam was crying her eyes out until Drake came.

"So you moved to New York for Martin," asked Drake.

"No I didn't," replied Miriam but before she finished it Drake hit her really hard.

"Stop please," cried Miriam.

Drake grabbed Miriam by the hair "Listen bitch if I see you around him again, I will tell him everything," replied Drake pushing her to the ground leaving her crying.

_ with Martin_

"You should start dating Martin," said Elena.

"Um yeah, maybe," said Martin.

When Martin got up from his chair and went to get coffee he saw Kim ( he does not know she is bad yet)

"Kim," said Martin.  
>Kim came up to Martin and kissed him.<p>

"Maybe she will help Martin get over Miriam," said Danny.

"I hope so because he is really sad," said Sam.

"He needs to get better," replied Vivian.

"I don't get that girl, she seems like a bitch," replied Jack walking in.

When Martin came back in he said " I think I am going to get over Miriam"

- With Carly-

"Drake how long until this works," asked Carly.

"Soon," smirked Drake…..

so how was it..lol

I hope you liked it.. please review..


	4. Sorry

Hey !  
>Its Persii<br>sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately !  
>I have been super busy and I apologize.<p>

However, I will continue as soon as I am free. I started writing some and I will make the Chapters long !  
>I am sorry if it is taking forever<p>

Thanks for being patient

I will write soon

Thanks

Please Review

Persii


End file.
